1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and, more particularly, to a display substrate and a method of repairing a defective pixel of the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and an LCD panel having a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines which intersect the gate lines. A plurality of pixels is disposed on the array substrate including the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. A switching device, such as a thin film transistor (“thin film transistor”), is connected to each of a gate line of the plurality of gate lines and a data line of the plurality of data lines. A pixel electrode is formed on each pixel of the plurality of pixels, and is connected to the switching device.
A manufacturing process of the array substrate includes a photolithography process, for example. During the photolithography process, various pixel defects occur. For example, short circuits and/or open circuits are created between respective gate lines and/or data lines. More specifically, a short circuit defect between a storage common line and a data line or a short circuit defect between the storage common line and a gate line occur during the manufacturing process of the array substrate.
When a pixel defect such as mentioned above occurs, a defective pixel having the pixel defect is cut off from the array substrate using a laser. Specifically, the switching device applying a voltage to the pixel electrode is disconnected, and the pixel electrode is thereby shorted to the storage common electrode, and a storage common voltage is thereafter applied to the pixel electrode. As a result, the repaired, e.g., cut off, pixel continuously displays a black color (in a normally black mode LCD device). Thus, when the repaired pixel is, for example, a green pixel, the repaired green pixel is easily perceived. As a result, an image display quality of the LCD device including the repaired green pixel deteriorates.